


Is the moon still in love with the sun?

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Eleonora and Edoardo lose touch for two years after Edoardo leaves for the US. A twist of faith brings them back together for a night.Inspired by the song From me, the moon by Lav
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava
Kudos: 27





	Is the moon still in love with the sun?

**13th of June, 2021**

**FRIDAY**

**17:45**

Eleonora pulled a pair of sunglasses onto her eyes as she stepped outside, the warm summer air a soft breeze caressing her skin. The streets around her university were slowly filling up with people as other students made their way outside, the slow stream of students bringing noise and laughter into the air around them. Eleonora stood there, for a while, taking it all in. Taking in her life, taking in the happiness she had slowly found herself feeling the past few months. Hell, she had been happy to notice that she was finding herself again after Edoardo.

His name was like a sting in Eleonora’s chest, and she shook her head to get rid of the creeping feelings she no longer wanted to feel. She had cried her tears, she had spent her sleepless nights. And she got through it all, and she got here, she got herself back. A slightly scarred, a still slightly unmended version of herself, but herself nevertheless.

Eleonora forced a smile onto her lips as she started walking the familiar route to a tiny coffee shop she had found a year back, merely a stone’s throw from her school. It was one of the first places she had made new memories in, memories not tainted by _him_. There were so many places that had his name stained onto their walls, unwanted glimpses of memories attached to the very corners of different pubs, restaurants and bookshops she had found with Edoardo. The coffeeshop was something that was only hers. Only hers.

Eleonora pulled her earbuds out of her ears as she approached the shop, her voice continuing to hum the melody that she had just been listening to. It was a new habit of hers, humming. Eleonora turned around the corner to the familiar street, and as she did, there was something that caught her eye and didn’t let go.

There was a man getting out of his car on the other side of the narrow street, slamming the door shut behind himself. His curly hair was longer, a shadow of a beard on his face. He looked older, different. But it was Edoardo. Eleonora slowly lifted the pair of sunglasses from her eyes, barely believing what she was seeing.

_Two years and you still look the same_

_Wide blinking eyes look at me the same way_

Eleonora rewinded back to the last memory of him, with bouncy curls and smooth skin, and shuddered as the picture shattered in front of her eyes into this new, unknown version of him that Eleonora knew nothing of. A version of Edoardo that Eleonora knew nothing of - what a silly, painful thought. And as the new Edoardo looked up from his car keys, his eyes set on Eleonora who was standing on the sidewalk clutching her bag like a scared schoolgirl.

Edoardo’s expression fell blank, but there was the slightest of smiles twitching at his lips for a second as he looked at her. Eleonora was relieved to realise that she knew that smile, she knew that part of him. This small, small part of the the boy she had loved and then lost two years ago.

Edoardo was moving towards her, his long legs getting rid of the distance between them in long strides. For a brief second it looked like he was going to embrace Eleonora like so many times before, but the two years they spent apart got between them at the last possible second. Edoardo stopped at a halt about fifty centimetres away from Eleonora, his hands stuffed into his pockets like a nervous little child.

“Hi,” he said, and Eleonora nearly flinched as he heard his voice again. Her memories had done no justice for him, his voice. There were years between them, but for a moment Eleonora felt like a 17-year-old again.

“I didn’t know you were back in Rome,” Eleonora forced the words out, her voice strained. There was a hint of blame in her voice.

“Oh,” Edoardo said, staring at something above Eleonora’s head, avoiding her gaze. “I… I got back for the summer.”

“Oh,” Eleonora echoed awkwardly, tapping at her bag as she felt a familiar burn behind her eyes. Fuck, it was hell looking at him. “It’s great to see you.”

Edoardo smiled joylessly at the obvious lie, shaking his head ever so slightly. “Yeah, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah. Two years, almost.”

Edoardo didn’t answer, and they fell into a silence, one that after two years, was uncomfortable. Edoardo’s gaze was burning her, but Eleonora couldn’t face him. She couldn’t look at him in the eye, she couldn’t let herself remember why she had loved him. And she knew that if she’d look at him know, she’d love him again.

“Can I just… Can I hug you?” Edoardo asked, unsure. There was immediate doubt in Eleonora’s eyes, but the boy brushed it off with a smile. “Come on, this is crazy! It’s been two years, Ele.”

The smile. The nickname. Stabs in Eleonora’s heart, one after another. But even though her chest was aching and she barely could bring herself to look at him to answer, she nodded. At least she wouldn’t have to look at his face when hugging. “Sure.”

Edoardo moved slowly, as not to startle Eleonora, his arms slowly wrapping around the girl. He pulled her closer, so close her face pressed into his chest, and a new wave of stabs were ripping at Eleonora’s chest. She closed her eyes when his familiar scent hit her nostrils. Edoardo’s arms around her were unsure, slightly different than she remembered, but after a seconds his posture loosened and his arms properly wrapped around Eleonora like they used to, years ago. It was funny how two years suddenly felt like an eternity. Edoardo was someone new, he had probably loved someone else. He was someone else, and so was Eleonora. Yet in that one broken embrace, they were them again, and no eternities had passed.

“Let me take you out tonight,” Edoardo whispered into Eleonora’s hair, the familiar feeling making her shudder. “No ulterior motives. I just… I really wanna see you again.”

And though between them was an eternity and so much more, Eleonora muttered: “Okay.”

**FRIDAY**

**21:45**

Eleonora didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry when she stepped out of her apartment building to find Edoardo’s car parked on the side of the street, engine quietly whirring. Waiting for her. Memories flooded her mind, memories of secret nights spent together, night time car rides, Edoardo’s body pressing Eleonora against the side of the car as they said their goodbyes on the street. Edoardo’s lips on hers, wishing her a good night. Eleonora smiled at the glimpses of her past as she made her way to the car and slipped inside.

“Brings me back,” Eleonora said quietly, making Edoardo grin.

“I know, feels like no time’s passed at all, right?” He answered as they rolled down the street and joined the nighttime traffic. Eleonora forced a tense smile at the words, too proud to admit that each day they had spent apart had felt like forever.

The car ride was quiet except for a few pleasantries exchanged between them. Questions about their studies, of Filippo, of Edoardo’s life in America. Polite inquiries of Eleonora’s friends, of her life. Small talk of the weather, of Rome, of how homesick Edoardo sometimes felt. Night had fallen over Rome, and the eternal city was just coming to life as they kept driving over to some hills, and it didn’t take long for Eleonora to realize where Edoardo was taking her: it was the “secret” viewpoint that overlooked the entire city, usually swamped by tourists, but deserted at night. Edoardo had taken her there twice, once when they were the happiest they ever were, and once the night before he was due to leave for the US.

Eleonora’s heart was shattering in her chest when they parked the car near the viewpoint, the unwanted memories far too clear in her mind. Edoardo opened the door for her with a sweet smile, and it almost looked like he was reaching for Eleonora’s hand when they walked over to the edge of the hill - those were moments when they forgot where they were, and for a moment Edoardo forgot that Eleonora’s hand was no longer his to hold. The thought of it made his heart twist in a strange way, and he cleared his throat to get rid of the burn in his chest. 

Eleonora made her way to the railing at the edge of the viewpoint, leaning over it. Edoardo followed, doing the same. For a moment they were in silence, and everything was the way it was.

“ _God_ , it feels like everything’s different here,” Edoardo said, shaking his head as he stared at the golden city lights spreading across the horizon.

Eleonora smiled in the darkness. “Maybe everything _is_ different.”

“I hope that’s not true,” Edoardo said, a slight sigh escaping through his lips. His gaze was peeled on to the view, the view that used to be his home. For some reason it didn’t feel like it any more. Everything was too different for this to be home anymore, and the realisation made his heart ache.

Edoardo reached for his jacket pocket and swiftly pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Eleonora heard the familiar click of the lighter, and the small flame lit up Edoardo’s features for a few, extended seconds as he inhaled the smoke. He put the lighter back in his pocket and leaned against the railing, bringing the cigarette back onto his lips, pulling in the smoke through his teeth like he always used to. For some reason this one familiar vice, this one persistent crack in Edoardo’s facade was the little nudge of encouragement Eleonora needed to open her mouth.

“I missed you,” she stated without even giving it a thought. She hoped her words would be caught by the wind and flown away, far from the reach of Edoardo’s ears.

Though they were beside each other, and Eleonora refused to look at Edoardo, she could feel his gaze slowly turning from the view to her. He was studying her, out of words. And fuck, was she beautiful. Edoardo had thought of her almost daily for two years, scared of maybe forgetting even the smallest details of her face. He thought of her every day, reigniting the image of her in his head with each thought. And now that she was there, and she was real, it was more than he could bear.

“I missed you too, Ele.”

Eleonora turned to look at him with a smile, and Edoardo took a step closer as a gust of wind blew over them. Edoardo brushed a runaway lock of hair behind Eleonora’s ear, grateful for the excuse to touch her. Seconds passed, and Edoardo’s hand didn’t pull away, his thumb gently caressing Eleonora’s cheek as he let out a long breath like he was coming from underwater. Slowly his hand made its way down her cheek and to her jaw, the touch burning Eleonora’s skin with its sparks, sending shivers down her spine as Edoardo took the needed step closer to get rid of all the distance between them.

Edoardo’s hands were holding her face, and Eleonora closed her eyes like she was terrified. Truthfully, she was. She was terrified of how familiar he still felt, even if there was uncertainty in the way he cupped her face, the way he tried to read every change in her expression. But slowly, one second at a time, Edoardo’s lips pressed on hers, desperately trying to get rid of the eternity between them. And though there were tears, probably Eleonora’s, she tasted the same. She felt the same. And like it was all the same as before, she kissed him back.

_Do my lips take you back to July?_

_Do my lips make you miss me too?_

Eleonora could remember the last time they kissed here; the night before Edoardo’s departure, at two in the morning. It was a warm night in July, their last one together. His bags were already in the car, the hours they had left closing in on them like a doomsday clock. Edoardo had whispered sweet nothings in her ears; promises of their future together, hopes for their love that would go through it all untouched. Miles between them, hours between them, that would be nothing.

_Tell me if the years are all gone_

_Is the moon still in love with the sun?_

Such had been Edoardo’s promises whispered in between tearful kisses. And though slowly, over time, the miles and hours had grown to become a whole eternity between the past and the future, Edoardo had had hope. Hope for them, hope for her. Hope that the moon would still be in love with the sun, on the other side of the world.

“I’m so sorry, Ele. For _everything_ ,” Edoardo said now, his lips mere millimetres away from hers. Eleonora nodded, still finding it hard to look at him, even more so now that he was like this. “I’m sorry I left. I sorry we fucked it all up.”

Eleonora nodded again, rapid. She pressed a soft, tearful kiss on Edoardo’s lips. _“I know.”_

There they were, having found each other after an eternity between them. There was uncertainty, there were no promises, there was only tonight. And when Edoardo looked at her now, bathing under the golden light of their city, she looked almost the same as she had before, two years ago. He didn’t know her, this new Eleonora, but he knew who she used to be. And though there was no certainty in that, Edoardo was hopeful.

_Do you still keep counting my sins?_

_Will your heart ever forgive my skin?_


End file.
